


THE GAMER IS BORN

by Vetiti



Series: The Gamer - Amon [1]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetiti/pseuds/Vetiti
Summary: work with me on this story this is among one of the few stories that i have written
Series: The Gamer - Amon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	THE GAMER IS BORN

**Author's Note:**

> work with me on this story this is among one of the few stories that i have written

Thinking back I wonder if things could have gone differently. I wonder if me trying to be a hero in a bank robbery would have possibly been a bad idea. At least the cops arrived when i got shot….. Well i guess this is the end of my life I had a short one but it was fun too bad that i died a virgin though…

WOULD YOU LIKE ANOTHER CHANCE TO CORRECT THINGS IN YOUR LIFE? WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE ABLE TO BE A REAL HERO OR JUST DO AS YOU WISH?

[YES] [NO]

Looking at the screen that pops up I look at it shocked and wonder about what I should do and reading the text on the screen i decide to press [YES] what happens next was a shock

GREETINGS IM KNOWN AS THE GAME I WILL BE HELPING YOU GAIN POWER AND FULFILL YOUR WISHES AND DESIRES. YOU ARE NOW “THE GAMER” A POWERFUL BEING WHO HAS THE POWER TO LEVEL UP AS IN A GAME AND INCREASE YOUR STATS AND OTHER THINGS SUCH AS REPUTATION AND LOVE OR RENOWN OR YOU COULD BE A VILLAIN AND GAIN INFAMY.

DO YOU ACCEPT THESE POWERS?  
[YES] [NO]

Thinking this over I say “eh fuck it why not” and click [YES] and after i click on it the next popup was even more surprising than all the others so far

THANK YOU FOR BEING THE NEW GAMER! NOW YOU WILL CREATE YOUR CHARACTER.

RACES  
[HUMAN] [LYCANTHROPE] [DEVIL] [ANGEL] [UNDEAD] [NEKO]

Thinking it over I decide on doing a normal choice and choose [HUMAN] the next popup was expected

CLASS  
[WARRIOR] [MAGE] [ROGUE] [ARCHER]

Looking over the class’s i ask in my head ‘why arent there more do i not have permission to view all the class’s or something else?’ what I didnt expect was the game to answer me

YOU ONLY HAVE THE BASIC FOUR CLASSES AT THE MOMENT SINCE YOU WILL BE STARTING OUT AS A LEVEL ONE CHARACTER AND AS TIME GOES ON YOU WILL UNLOCK ADVANCED CLASSES THAT ARE RELATED TO THE CLASS THAT YOU HAVE AT THAT MOMENT. YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR CLASS WHEN YOU MAX LEVEL THE CLASS THAT YOU ARE USING AT THAT MOMENT. THE MAX LEVEL FOR ALL THE BASIC CLASS’S IS FIFTY ALL THE CLASS’S AFTER THAT IS ONE HUNDRED

After hearing that i will be able to choose the more advanced classes after i max level a basic class i decided that i should look at the pros and cons of every class. The warrior class will be a very health based class but it wont have ranged attacks so i would have to be taking lots of damage, next i think about the mage class and all its pros like being able to burn my enemies to a crisp and then i realise that they are a very weak class, moving onto the rogue class i decided that i don't even want to pursue a class that I never really like since all they were really good for was assassinations and stalking and i don't really find that appealing, next the archer and it was the same as the rouge i don't like archer classes since when the enemy gets close they are essentially worthless class.

HAS THE GAMER AMON DECIDED WHAT CLASS THEY WISH TO CHOOSE?

“Well game i have but i wonder would i later be able to merge two classes together to form another class” I ask the game having something in mind for the future

YES…. LATER DOWN THE LINE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO THAT YES….

Smiling i click on the [WARRIOR] option since it will be the strongest health based class and later i would merge it with the mage class to form a very strong class but first to max out this class and unlock the later classes for warrior.

NOW THAT YOU HAVE CHOSEN ALL THE CHARACTER OPTIONS THAT YOU CAN I NEED YOU TO CHOOSE WHAT WORLD YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN FIRST?

WORLD OPTIONS  
[SWORD ART ONLINE] [ANIME OVERLORD] [GAME OVERLORD] [HIGHSCHOOL DXD]

Looking over all the options I smile and click on the option that i want most since I would be able to gain levels super fast in that world [SWORD ART ONLINE]

JUST SO THE GAMER KNOWS IF YOU DIE IN THE ‘REAL WORLD’ YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RESPAWN

I know this and thank you for your concern game.

The next popup surprised me though  
SKILLS LEARNED FOR CHOOSING THE WORLD [SWORD ART ONLINE]  
1-HANDED SWORD MANSHIP [NOVICE] [0%/100%]  
2-HANDED SWORD MANSHIP [NOVICE] [0%/100%]  
KATANA SWORD MANSHIP [NOVICE] [0%/100%]

SKILLS LEARNED FOR CHOOSING THE WARRIOR CLASS  
SLASH LEVEL 1 [0%/100%]  
SHIELD BASH LEVEL 1 [0%/100%]  
STAB LEVEL 1 [0%/100%]

THESE ARE SOME BASIC SKILLS AND MASTERIES THAT YOU HAVE NOW ALSO YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOUR CHARACTER SHEET WHEN YOU ARE DONE I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE [SWORD ART ONLINE] WORLD

After looking over all the popups and hearing what the game has to say I pull up the character sheet just by thinking the word character sheet

[NAME] AMON  
[RACE] HUMAN  
[GENDER] MALE  
[LEVEL] [1/50]  
[EXPERIENCE] [0/150]  
[HEALTH] [300/300]  
[MANA] [50/50]  
[VITALITY] [15/50]  
[ENDURANCE] [15/50]  
[INTELLIGENCE] [5/50]  
[WISDOM] [5/50]

WOULD YOU LIKE TO ROLL FOR A SPECIAL BUFF?  
[YES] [NO]

Looking at the bottom of the screen I see the question and click on [YES]

CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR FIRST ROLL AMON THE GAMER  
YOU HAVE GAINED THE ABILITY [TIME STRIKE] [STRIKE SO FAST IT'S LIKE TIME STOPPED AND ALLOWED YOU TO HIT YOUR ENEMY WITH PINPOINT ACCURACY]

YOU HAVE GAINED YOUR FIRST BUFF  
[SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH] [YOU HAVE GAINED AN ADDITIONAL 10 ENDURANCE AND 5 VITALITY]

CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING YOUR FIRST [UNCOMMON BUFF] AS A PRIZE YOU GAIN A LEVEL 1 EVOLVING SWORD LOOK AT YOUR INVENTORY TO EQUIP IT   
ITEM GAINED [NAMELESS SWORD]  
[A WEAPON WITH NO NAME BUT EVOLVES WITH THE USER AND CHANGES DUE TO THE USERS WISHES AND DESIRES] [LEVEL 1]   
PLEASE CHOOSE WHAT FORM IT SHOULD TAKE  
[ONE HANDED SWORD] [TWO HANDED SWORD] [KATANA]

Smiling i choose the [ONE HANDED SWORD] option and look at my inventory and equip it as soon as im done with that i tell the game ‘take me to my new world’

TRANSPORTING TO THE WORLD [SWORD ART ONLINE] IN 5….4….3….2….1…. TRANSPORTING COMPLETE

Looking around I smile and see that i'm in the game already smiling ‘thanks game for putting me in the game right away and not making me have to wait for the game to start’

AFTER AROUND 3 HOURS OF GRINDING

Smiling I notice that i have a few things in the bottom of my visioin seeing that they are ! marks i click on them and notice that i have leveled up a few times

[NAME] AMON  
[RACE] HUMAN  
[GENDER] MALE  
[LEVEL] [3/50]  
[EXPERIENCE] [450/900]  
[HEALTH] [500/500]  
[MANA] [50/50]  
[VITALITY] [25/150]  
[ENDURANCE] [30/150]  
[INTELLIGENCE] [10/150]  
[WISDOM] [10/150]

Smiling i look at my inventory and notice that i have about 10g so as i start to head back to town I get teleported and notice the game administrator avatar flying in the sky 

WELCOME ALL OF THOSE WHO ARE STILL ALIVE. I AM AKIHIKO KAIABA THE CREATOR OF SWORD ART ONLINE. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET IF YOU DIE IN THIS GAME YOU WILL STAY DEAD AND DIE IRL OR IN THE REAL WORLD THERE IS NO EXCEPTIONS. WITH THIS I SAY GOODBYE AND GOODLUCK TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL ALIVE.

Smiling I ask the game a question in my head ‘what would happen if I max out the warrior class and choose the mage class before the game is cleared’  
YOU WOULD BE AN ANOMALY AND PROBABLY WOULD BE KILLED BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN SINCE YOU HAVE NO ‘REAL’ BODY THE BODY THAT YOU ARE IN NOW IS YOUR ACTUAL BODY SO ANY DAMAGE YOU TAKE WILL BE PERMANENT.

Hearing this I look over the wounds of my body and notice that a few cuts were still there and that I was still bleeding. That's when I notice the chaos going on around me looking around I see a few people like myself who are as calm as can be memorizing their faces I leave the square from which I was teleported to and begin my journey


End file.
